


Lovely Igor has a really great night

by Kanervakani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Body Horror, First Meetings, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Kind of a quick write for the nocturnal world just to solidify how Lovely Igor comes into the game.





	Lovely Igor has a really great night

Fog- heavy and thick as the veil of a tragically 80s bride in her cupcake dress moved on the ground, curving around the old tombstones. The night was dark- clouds had hung in the sky for days, just as heavy as the air. It would rain soon, no doubt, and Pluto was awaiting it impatiently.

The only light making it's way through the graveyard was their novelty halloween flashlight- bright orange in color, with a corny silhouette of a witch slapped on the transparent plastic to make a fuzzy image appear where the light was pointed. In all honesty, it did kind of ruin the atmoshphere. Pluto had already cursed not trying to look for their regular flashlight. They needed to clean their apartment. They had needed to clean it for about three months now. They did have all their essentials with them- herbs to burn, right stones and a sacrificial knife. Not really the usual tools for gardening- but that was why they had come during the night.

Gangly legs carefully walked the lines between graves, looking for the one with the dead rosebushes. One of a certain Georgio Meli. It's not that Plutos grandmother visited his grave often, or really felt even a drop of loss when he had passed, but she respect the dead. Thus, when she had noticed that the dusty pink rosebushes had died, she had called her little gardener to work. Grandmother had been delighted to hear that yes, Pluto could find the same rosebushes, since they had been Georgios favourites. It wasn't too rare of a species- but honestly, this would be cheaper. The light hit the dulling carving of a familiar name on a gravestone, and Pluto smiled. Perfect.

They rested their backbag and light on the ground, beginning preparations. They were careful- as much as they loved to meet new people, the idea of calling any other life back than the rose bushes was dreadful around their own grandfathers grave. They positioned the rocks- filled with their energy, next to the bushes, already beginning their soft murmuring. It was cold, and it was late- they wanted to get home fast. Getting on their knees against the wet moss, they proceeded with the familiar ritual. In all honesty, there were easier, lighter ways to wake up a rosebush- but Pluto enjoyed the rituals, the mix of routine and improvisation. They shivered in the cold, canting, setting things, adding a bit of blood on the rocks, rubbing their hands together-

Silence. Pluto breathed out gently. That should do it. The branches would soon begin healing, growing leaves and flowers. They gently traced the rough surface of a little twig sticking out. Maybe some trimming would be good too.

Nothing was happening. The formerly restful face began to form a frown. Had they done something wrong? Pluto began to lift their legs up, pulling them into a squatting position. No snapping of twigs as they reinvigoratedly settled into new positions, no lovely greens taking the place of a dull brown. Only silence, and-

An unimaginably gargled, muffled scream that sent a flock of little birds resting on the mausoleum behind Pluto flying. Cold running down their back like a steel piece dragged under their skin, Pluto almost fell turning around too fast. A banging- no more screams but a litany of unidentifiable words, wet sounding, almost crying.

" Fuck."

\---

Jesse felt cold, almost unbearably so, and even more than that, weak. Despite this, they struggled to get over it, carry as much of himself as he could, since the one helping him drag his torn body along the road was a very frail looking, small person, seeming just as confused and horrified as Jesse was. They were surprised at the lack of pain, since with a glancory check up feeling of their face after noticing their jaw wasn't moving, he had noted it was completely hanging loose on decaying joints. It probably had something to do with the circles the stranger had instantly drawn on their face and chest after somehow getting the stone casket lid open.

In all honesty, despite everything that had happened this night, most surprised they were of the fact that his family had reserved a place for him in the mausoleum after all.

Heaving, trying not to mind the heavy rain and lean too much onto the stranger, Jesse looked up. This was completely absurd. This was absolutely horrible, being in this terrible condition, on this dreadful night. Yet- and he found this almost morbid- but he felt almost euphoric. He did not know why. His suit was covered in something dirty, he was wet, cold, and could barely move, but what he had felt absolutely thrilling. A warmth had tightened into his chest, and if he had had any energy to make any kind of noise, he could have sworn he would have laughed.

" Here, lovely, let's go here," the strangers voice was weak over the rain, but Jesse undrestood to look to the tall, stiff building. He leaned against the cement wall when the stranger opened the door, and struggled up the stairs to the next door with them, listening to apologies about the lack of an elevator. All he could do was nod thoughtlessly- but he stopped soon as he realized how uncomfortable the feeling of jawbone hitting their skull felt.

In the apartment, the stranger lead him to a bed. It was dark, and Jesse almost stumbled over some books on the ground. He laid down completely content, while the stranger dissappearred. Ah, not the softest mattress, but a miracle after the stone bed. Igor shifted awkwardly.

" Hohhy ahou' ja hee'h'," they felt frusturated as they couldn't even understand what they were saying themself. He just wanted to be polite, apologize for getting water and dirt all over the strangers bed. They didn't answer. Jesse tried to twist his neck, trying to see them, only for the face to suddenly pop right in front of his face. He jolted slightly, looking at the stranger wide eyed. They had already began touching his face, thin fingers feeling along his jawline, gently pressing the point where the bone hung down.  
" Mhahhage?" Jesse tried to joke around, and the stranger looked at him in confusion- silent.  
" Massage?" their voice was weak, high.  
" Lih' a joghe."

A smile slowly crept on the strangers face, still clouded with confusion.  
" You're either in shock or taking this way better than I'd ever expect anyone to do," they mumbled, rubbing along Jesses cheeks again. He could only answer with a blink, because the stranher had began to count the rips of their skin and flesh on his cheeks.

" I can fix this, yeah, or at least- like- make it work. The- ok, the rejuvinating spell I used was for a plant so, it's not- honestly, I don't understand how it worked at all on you, but the healing isn't working. And healing in itself- I- I didn't study it for super long, " after the silence Jesse was surprised to hear the stranger collase into an anxious ramble that just kept going on. In all honesty- he had no idea what they were saying, but there would be a better time for questions. He felt oddly certain of that.

" Nahe?" he gargled out, tongue already tired.  
" Pluto," the stranger said after a small silence. Like the god of the underworld. Perfect. Jesse let his eyes travel up to the ceiling.

" And your'e- ok. I'll start with the jaw, so you can tell me to- you can tell me if-" the stranger stopped speaking when Jesse shook his head. A horror had been lit in his eyes after Pluto had begun struggling with their last words. Jesse noted how relieved they looked- clearly themself scared of the possibility Jesse wanted to go back into the dark mausoleum.

So began a slow, careful process. Jesse had to accept the existance of magic very fast- not that they hadn't already undrestood it when they had woken from the dead, but seeing Pluto do rituals, almost like a witch from old movies, kind of sealed the deal. They were constantly careful, asking if anything hurt, but despite the slowness of the process, Pluto got his jaw in place, helped him get out of the funeral wear and began healing any other damage. It seemed that the stranger had to go through every organ, somehow fixing them from outside of Jesses chest. Not that they were surprised anymore. Though still happy, they felt tired. In the gentle care of the stranger, it didn't take him too long to fall asleep.

\---

When Jesse woke up, he could walk. Weak, clumsy, but he walked. His body worked, miraculously. The stranger- Pluto, was it? He found in deep sleep on the sofa in the same room, drooling something oily into their pillow. He let them rest. He went back to rest too. There would be time for questions and answers.


End file.
